


Catman and Sulley: A Passion Of A Million Years

by Carliro



Series: PIXAR Crossovers [1]
Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Disney Animated Fandoms, Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013), Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulley goes off to make children laugh, and is instead greeted by the deathly hallows of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catman and Sulley: A Passion Of A Million Years

Sulley entered the door. For the past few months the new technique of making children laugh was a success, and the CEO was doing wonderfully, providing energy to all the pitiful monsters all over the world. His fellow friend Mike has gone off and got married a thousands times now, which made him depressed because he never had luck in love, not even as a an universitary patriarchy-prommoting jock. But he must put his depressions aside, he must make children laugh, he must provide for his civilisation of progressive enlightment and anarcho-capitalistic healthfare.

So he enters the door... and finds a well lit room, with a blue bed, with posters of Disney movies and saccharine wonders. But instead of a little girl sleeping peacefully dreaming of bright futures, he finds a grown naked man instead! He was well muscular with pectorals sculped by Geb, blonde like a midday Sun god, with eyes of bright wonder and desire, radiating sunlight of passion like the evil stars of Cygnus, and scars of manly intent, skin of wonderful tan, so smooth yet hairy, lips so full yet so deprived, and a magnificent big cock with a slight upwards curvature, oozing precum like a dawn spring.

"I thought this was Annie's room!" protested a shocked monster, ejaculating horror and hidden desires long ever buried.

"Oh, it is Annie's room" whispered the man seductively, "But I sent her away..."

"You killed her!?"

"Maybe..." he said, winking sexily.

Sulley growled. He hated child mistreaters, especially after that Waternose spider and his wrinkly carcinogenic folds and wrinkly old manboobs! But something prevented him from acting: that man was gorgeous! He was just like an apollonic statue of much delight and sexiness, washed by thalassic seas and bathed by egyptian sunlight. His blood began to move faster across the body, his fesh began to burn with lusts long hidden, his irises relaxed and his lenses flared at the golden beauty of that man like rainbows and phoenix feathers. His own penis betrayed him, erecting at the sight of that man, powered by neglectful emotions and sordid depressions. The drooling was the final touch.

"Come on big guy, I don't have all night!" whispered the man with a luring voice.

Reluctantly, Sulley kneeled on the bd, and walked on all fours until he was laying side-by-side with the man, their faces just centimeters away, their cocks already touching in a unison of pleasure.

"Have you been waiting for me?" asked the whimpering monster.

"Yes, my love, I have been waiting since boundless eternity for our union. I have watched you bring so much joy into the hearts of the future, your wonderful manbeast body massaged by bedroom air and cacophonic laughter. I have lusted after you for months, and now I arranged our meeting here."

"But how did you know?"

"I made an arrangement with your secretary the purple medusa of cyclopic horror. She consented to make you come here in return for advice on how to cheat on her midget green dildo."

An inner part of Sulley roared at Mike's cuckooholdery, but the devil pea had not only divorced from Celia Mae many times in the span of a month, he also cheated on her with that evil slug and a menagerie of other abominations with no right to exist. So, Sulley was not too upset.

"Do you know my name?" asked Sulley timidly and lustfully.

"Yes, you are Sullivan. My name is Thomas Blake aka Catman!"

Sulley couldn't believe it! He was going to shag Catman, the villain-hero of most feral luxuries and lustful actions. That only made Sulley even more aroused, and so he moved in to kiss the evil god of martian ambitions. Their tongues and lips moved in perfect syntony, first the clash of fleshful smile-deliverers and then the wrestling of the wild tentacles. They were both amazed at each other's tastes, Sulley's being of laughter and joy while Catman's of the deep flavour of tragedy and lust, expressing through strawberriful desires. Light, dark, the chaos of the conflicted humanity and deciseful monsterhood.

Sulley withrew to kiss Catman's luxurious chin of shaven beard. He licked the chin, feeling the short cut spikeful hairs with his sensitive pappilae. Then he kissed his way upward until he reached his right eye. First he kissed the eyelids tenderly, then he licked the sclerae with much lust and passion. Ctaman moaned all the while as Sulley mixed the divines essences of the salty tears and his joyful saliva.

"Oh my love, your tasteful mouth fluids feel so good in my vitreous insanity!" moaned the panting Thomas Blake.

Sulley quickened the pace, licking now the iris and pupil with fireful abandon, the sclerae turning red from the friction, copious amaounts of saliva and eye fluids running down Catman's face, and the lenses dislodging from the iris. In a final push, Sulley smashed his tongue against the eye, bursting it as a torrent of vitreous humor, blood and pus flowed forth into Sulley's mouth, who swallowed it with much pleasure alongside the fleshier structures of the eye he bit off. Thomas moaned wildly at the immense pleasure.

"Good, now let me retribute my wonderful monster of cyan fur."

Thomas Blake rose and kissed the top of Sulley's head tenderly. Then he moved on to the horns. They were not hard keratinous structures, but sexual organs oozing tenderful precum and putrid fluids. Thomas Blake licked and sucked them like precocious cocks, giving Sulley much pleasure. He then gently nibbled them, extracting more putrefact green sludge from the horns. The sludge tasted like ostrich cloaca and Catman loved it very much. He then took a bite from both horns, cutting them in half with his teeth, exposing blister-like structures around a blood central cannal, with adipose tissues of breastful quality lining both, as well as a trailing edge of cartiladge with arcane runes in them. They were written "To the greatest love that you may find, I love you."

"That is first sweet" replied Thomas Blake, going downwards to kiss Sulley, making him taste the magnificent fluids of his horns.

Sulley then broke off from the kiss to smooch his way down Thomas Blake's body. He kissed down until the navel, filled with much sweat. Tadpoles swam in it in a dance of pleasure and greed. Sulley drank the sweet-potato tasting sweat and ate the tadpoles, bursting their sinful bodies with his teeth. He then grabbed Catman's wonderful cock and kissed tenderly, licking the cock like a hot icecream. Catman moaned wildly, rubbing the now drying vitreous humour, blood and putrid oozes all over his face. Thomas then motioned the lustful de-horned demon to suck faster, and he did. He swallowed the whole of Catman's cock at the highest speed. his throat and toungue moaning with much desire as the cockalicious mancarrot provided the soft tissues with much wonderful taste. The cock hit violently at the trachea, rupturing the vocal cords and fine cartiladge, Sulley responding with a mournful yet pleasurable moan that sent delicious vibrations to the Catman cock.

"Enough my sweet, let's switch."

Sulley nodded and dislodged, and laid on his back on the bed, exposing his thick, cigar-ike erection. It was of a purple vigor and violet head tone, oozing wonderous sperm that made Thomas Blake's mouth instantly salivate. He kneeled on the bed and enveloped Sulley's cock in his mouth. Thomas Blake's mouth was very tight and soft, and Sulley had to bite on his lip very hard to not orgasm, drawing a waterfall of blood and piercing his lower lip completly.

Then the door opened.

"WHAT THE DEVILRY IS THIS!?" asked Andy and Sid.

Andy and Sid had been married for like two years or so at the time of this story. They adopted the girl Annie, who was clinging to Sid's leg scaredly. Catman bursted into her room and literally kicked the shit out of her, and threatened to cut her to pieces if she didn't leave.

"Oh... shit..." moaned Sulley forcefully.

The surprise made him have his orgasm, a violent torrent of sperm erupting from his penis. Catman was caught offguard, the semen passing up his nostrils and leaving them forcefully in a gust so strong that it bursted many nasal blood vessels, making him have a river-like nosebleed. All the while Andy and Sid were shocked and aroused, and did not know what to do. Finally, Andy spoke.

"Sweety, you can sleep in our room tonight, we'll deal with this" he said softly.

"Okay daddy" said the girl weepingly, then quietly hoping her way to the master bedroom.

The moment she left, Sid closed the door, giggling demonically at the two compromised intruders.

"You think you can just burst into this room to have a fuckery in my daughter's bedroom? You'll have your fuckery, alright."

Then Sid jumped on Catman and Andy on Sulley! They took out GHB and shoved it forcefully up their nostrils! The drug quickly began to take effect, Sulley and Thomas Blake too intoxicated to fight back. Sid reached to kiss his lover passionately in the lips, the to-be-rapists removing their clothes sensually for the rape. Andy took out his pants, leaving still his shirt on, while Sid was torso-naked, simply opening the zipper to let his cock out. Andy's cock was short, straight and thick, while Sid's was longer with a large head and a slight S curvature. Andy placed his cock on Sulley's right ear, while Sid wasted no time fucking Catman's ass, using his nosebleed as lube. Andy fucked Sulley's ear slowly, using the slippery ear wax as lube.

"You want to rape my daughter's bedroom!? Then I rape YOU!" shouted Sid madly as he quickened the pace to as fast as possible.

"AAAAAHHHHH! BE CALMER YOU PSYCHOSOMANTIC DUNDERHEAD!" shouted Thomas Blake desesperately.

Thomas Blake's ass was completly teared apart, bleeding blood in gallons that tainted Annie's bedsheets. Andy, in contrast, was gentle with Sulley's ear, though the monster still felt violated and degraded. Not content, Andy took out a knife and began to carve Sulley's face, bursting his eyes, reducing his nose to smithereens, and wrathfully ripping off his teeth, cutting off the lips, then the gums, then the tooth roots. Catman cried bitter tears, Sulley trying to reassure him with pleasurable moans of wrathful lust. This infuriated Andy, who began to quicken his pace until Sulley's eardrum was completly dislodged and shoved inwards in the skull! This activated the Vishuddha chakra, and thus Sulley's eyes began to glow with an eerie blue light.

"AAAAHHH YOU SHITTY MONSTER QUIT YOUR COBALTIC HATRED!" shouted Andy evilly as his cock was being constricted by Sulley's tightening ear passage.

For a moment, Sulley thought in delighting himself in castrating this demonic opressor and tasteless rapist. But he remembered the Annie girl... she will be orphan again... he musn't betray his principles and become Waternose the spidery coprophile! So Sulley simply channeled the cosmic energies to reconstruct his face and his lover's eye, and bloodbend Andy and Sid! He raised the screaming perv duo into the air, and manipulated the water in Andy's foreskin, masturbating him with much delightful intrusion. He then placed Sid above Andy, forcing the latter to blow job the black haired edgy man, even forcing the evil blue eyed man to deepthroat! To prolong their torment he semenbended them so they wouldn't cum!

"Oh my love, your lustful fury is so desirsable! Allow me to please you" said Thomas Blake sexily, stroking his manly manhood.

Sulley smirked pervetly, and allowed Catman to suck. The fuckery continued all night, Sulley manipulating Sid and Andy like puppets to do all perverted acts he desired, stoping just at bloodshed. All the while he didn't let them cum! Only when the dawn came and Sulley came on Catman's mouth for the millioneth time did he allow them to ejaculate menancingly, covering all of their little girl's bedroom in milky, delightfull torrents, especially on Thomas Blake's blonde hair and face. He then dropped them on the bed, where they passed out.

Sulley was satisfied. This night made him a new man, reborn like the rising Sun in his Khepera guise, but he had to say goodbye to the keys to enlightment.

"My love, I must return to my world... I will miss you..."

"Don't worry Sullivan, I know all gateways to the Monster City, and I will always be with you."

Sulley and Thomas Blake shared one last kiss and teary happy gaze, before the blue monster left through the door. On the otherside were his co-works, shocked and appaled, and Mike, glaring angerly and smirking evilly at him. He was wearing a tuxedo that covered everything but his miniscule micropenis, with tons of naked abomination ladies licking it, one of them 12 years old!

"You return here without no laughter and your fur covered in jizz, blood and naughty fluids! Lol, you're such a fag, I should be and shall be the true CEO! Now out of my facility before I send your ass to Qurac, retarded cock-sucker!" sai the demon pea demonically and mockingly.

Sulley was shocked at how evil Mike had become, so he saw no other choice. He blooded the satanic spawn, and bursted him like a baloon, all the while caughting the diarrhea he calls blood and shoving it to the garbage bin. Everyone applauded, as Mike was hated by all things with a breath, and made Sulley the God Emperor of the monsters.

And that night, Thomas Blake packed his things and went to lve with his love at the Monster Palace. Their love would last for a million years, and then for all eternity.


End file.
